Aspects of the present disclosure relate to door panels, and more particular aspects relate to door panels that are configurable based on thermal or acoustic needs of an enclosure of a computing device.
Enclosures may protect computer components of computing devices such as personal computers or computer server systems from outside forces. Enclosures may include a structural support that includes one or more walls. One of the one or more walls is a door that a user may open to access the computer components within the enclosure. Enclosures of computing devices may protect the sometimes-fragile computer components within the enclosure from outside forces.